


Your hoodie (Intro)

by leewildrose



Series: Your hoodie [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Offensive Jokes, Reader Insert, Teen Romance, idk who you end up with yet, male reader - Freeform, maybe trans reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewildrose/pseuds/leewildrose
Summary: IDK what I'm doingY/N has slowly begun to become a Schuyler. Because of this Eliza decides to be a good older sister and help him get into a relationship, the only question is who will it be.Send help





	1. Movie time

I walked down the snowy sidewalk, hearing it crunch under my feet and feeling it form my footprint as I stepped into it. Even though it was October it had already begun to snow. It had piled up and the roads had to be shovelled. I was used to it, I mean it was like this all the time. Of course, the summers got extremely hot, the only problem is that summer never lasted as long as I liked and fall ended too quickly. We only got a couple months to admire the fall. Especially in New Brunswick. Though the winters got cold, the falls were beautiful and going out into the forest to play and work was amazing. I still have to show the Schuylers’ a maple treat that we would always make back home. I had just recently come over to New York. Thank god it wasn't the city, I hate cities. The Schuylers’ were the first ones I met once I got here, and we became friends so quickly. I had also, unfortunately, met the hamsquad and we had dubbed it. I didn't know them really well but Alexander had been able to get on my nerves and we could never get along, no matter how hard I tried not to fight with him. I shook my head, getting out of my thoughts as I looked back up, seeing I was getting closer to the Schuyler household They had invited me over to spend the night with them, which is okay now that their parents know my sexuality.  
With a soft smile, a had quickly walked up and debated whether I should knock or not. I decided against it and opened the door. I quickly walked in and immediately taking my shoes, light coat and hat off and calling into the house to see if anyone was home.  
“In here, and hurry up or you'll miss the show!” Eliza called back.  
I scoffed at her before making my way back into the living room where all three girls were seated on the chesterfield staring at the T.V, waiting for the ads to finish.  
They hadn't told me what we were watching, only that we, and some friends, were watching movies to get into the Halloween mood. I sat at the end of the Chesterfield, sitting in an oddly comfortable position. My arm was resting on the back of the Chesterfield, one of my legs was resting on the armrest while the other was tucked under me. The girls gave me a weird look before Peggy started to giggle at my position to which I had responded by giving her a weird look at flipping her off with a small pout.  
Eliza then gasped in disbelief, seeing as I just flipped off her little sister. I just gave her a look but before we could speak the T.V had started to play, all of our heads shooting towards it, paying attention to what was playing. What had turned on was “Monster House”. It was one of my favourite Halloween movies of all time. We had all gone dead silent. As the movie played on Eliza had continually got texts to which she would smirk and gave me a knowing look. I had cocked an eyebrow at her, not wanting to know on whether I was going to get in a fight or not.  
The movie had ended and Eliza said she was going to get snacks and that her friends were almost here, waiting for her to return before starting another movie Peggy had decided to start up a conversation.  
“So, Y/N, when are you going back to Canada?”  
“I’ll be heading out for Easter, spring break and summer. I can’t go home at Thanksgiving or Christmas this year.”  
“That sucks. Is your brother too busy to get you home?” Angelica budded in.  
“Yeah, although it's not that bad, I have you guys”  
We all smiled at each other as a small conversation had started between us three, Eliza was now on the phone. We somehow had gotten onto the topic of dating, my least favourite topic. Thankfully Eliza had saved the day before they started talking about my dating life. She had set snacks on the table along with glasses filled with pop, seven to be precise. I had cocked an eyebrow at her.  
“You’re having three more over?”  
“Can you tell us who they are already?” Peggy slightly whined.  
Eliza giggled and her childish behaviour and just shook her head, picking out another movie for us to watch. She had chosen “The Nightmare Before Christmas” which I'm not so sure counts as a Halloween movie. Just as she was about to start it, the doorbell rang. Eliza was quick to hop up from her seat and skitter to the front door, opening it for the person to enter but she was blocking the view of who had entered. She turned stepped back and the three had entered. I knew who they were but I've never talked to them except for one, just briefly. Eliza turned around, the three boys following her in after she had closed the door. I stood up to greet the three, trying to remember their names.  
“Boys, this is my brother Y/N, and my sisters Peggy and Angelica.” She had said, moving to all of us as she had said our names. “You three, this is Aaron Burr, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson.”  
They gave polite smiles, shaking our hands and Madison and I had made eye contact.  
“Hey, good to see you again James.”  
“Good to see you to L/N”  
Peggy had sat down and turned the movie. Everyone moved to sit down. I went back to sit down in an uncomfortable looking position. Aaron sat down beside me and the Eliza and after her, was Thomas. Peggy sat on the floor, in front of me, Madison was leaning on Thomas’ legs and Angelia was leaning on the coffee table. I had only focused on the movie, not really paying attention and went to grab popcorn from Eliza's lap but I had hit the drink out of Aarons' hand. It had spilled all over his shirt and pants. A deep blush had spread over my face, I had apologized as quickly as I could.  
“Oh my god, I'm so so sorry. Follow me, I have some clothes that will fit you, and I’ll wash these ones.” I had spouted out quickly, not waiting for a response before I had grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs behind me.  
I had quickly gone to the washroom, getting a damp washcloth so he wouldn't be uncomfortable once it had gotten sticky. I then lead him to my room and got him out some clothes that would fit him.  
“So…you're a Schuyler?” Aaron had asked as I was picking out the clothes.  
“Well, not biologically. I’ve just been staying with them for about a year now.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“The rest of my family is back home.”  
“And where might home be?”  
“Canada, New Brunswick.”  
He had only hummed in response, I had quickly handed him his clothes and left the room, waiting outside for him to finish getting changed. He was a quick changer, I'll admit that. He had handed me the washcloth and his dirty clothes. I lead him back downstairs and left the living room to wash his clothes for him. Once I had returned everyone was focused on the movie again and Eliza had gotten him more pop. I sat down in my original spot and finished the movie. We had gone through about six when we finally decided to hit the hay.  
“Okay, You three boys will be staying in Y/N’s room. Y/N, you’ll be in our room with us.” Angelica had stated.  
We had nodded in agreement. I had led the boys upstairs to my room. I had a desk in front of the window, with books and papers piled high, my computer and camera were in the middle of it and my backpack was underneath that. My bed was a king sized and I had a small Chesterfield that pulled out into a bed in the other corner, close to my bookshelf.  
“I’ll let you guys figure that out.” I said before leaving the room to help clean up the living room.


	2. midnight talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up to talking outside only to find the hamsquad outside their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this is slightly based off of Raise a Glass (Intro)

I placed the glasses into the dishwasher, closing the now full dishwasher and turning it on. Angelica had smirked at me, grabbing my arm and running upstairs, forcefully dragging me behind her. She pushed me into her room where the other two were already waiting on her bed. I sat down on the floor where pillows and blankets were laid out. I gave them a curious look, not bothering to speak until they had asked a queastion, although I already had an idea of what they were going to ask.  
“So,” Angelica had started, “which one are you going to date.”  
And there it was. They, for some reason, always asked me which one of the boys I was going to date, counting the hamsquad. I knew both Eliza and Angelica had liked Alexander but I hadn’t trusted him so I made sure that he wouldn’t try anything. They weren’t the happiest but never the less I had continuously done it. With an exaggerated sigh, I leaned back into the pillows and gave them a pleading look to not continue this. Of course, who would do what I wanted?  
“ I can see you with Burr!” Peggy piped up, much to my dislike.  
“No way, he’s more of a Laurens guy.” Angelica protested.  
I had giggled, deciding to enter the conversation. “Maybe if he wasn't head over heels for Hamilton.”  
She just looked dumbfounded. Blinking a couple of times with a confused look on her face before stuttering out a “what?”. The rest of us had burst into laughter.  
“Did you not know? Look at how he looks at him when Alex isn't paying attention.” Eliza responded.  
“Huh… Well, anyways what about Lafayette?” Angelica asked.  
I gently scoffed. “And his twenty names?”  
This caused Peggy to burst into laughter and Eliza to nod in agreement, her in a giggling fit as well. After that, they had continued to talk about who I would end up with. I wasn't even paying attention anymore. I just played on my phone, looking at stupid posts and memes. Eventually, I had fallen asleep, as did the sisters.  
I yawned, picking up my phone that was in the pile of blankets, looking at the time. It had only been less than an hour of sleep, sleeping as it was only twelve-thirty. I looked around, our light still on but the girls were asleep. Peggy was sprawled out on the floor, on top of a blanket with a pillow over her head. Angelica was half on the bed, her legs dangling off as she slept on her back, her hair turning into a birds nest. Eliza had her back pressed the wall her bed was leaning against. She had a pillow under her head unlike the other two girls and was curled up in a ball, the blanket covering half her body.  
That's when I heard voices outside. They were talking quite loudly and I could slightly hear the voices, but I already knew who it was and I was not happy about it. I had, as quietly as I could, tiptoed downstairs and towards the door, slipping on some loose shoes, ones that wouldn't protect my feet from the snow. I had opened the front door, storming out and making my way towards the four boys on my lawn. They didn't seem to notice me, seeing as the jumped when I had spoken.  
“What the fuck are you people doing here?!” I whispered angrily, not wanting to wake someone up.  
Hamilton looked me up and down before whispering back, “What are you wearing?”  
I wasn't wearing the most appropriate clothing for outside. I was wearing loose, pink shorts that had mustaches printed on them, with a black crop top that had ‘Yes, Daddy?’ written in hot pink. Angelica had thought it would be cute on me. Plus I had forgotten to grab a change of clothes from my room and I didn’t want to bother the boys who were sleeping in there. I looked back up at him, seeing him smirk at my appearance. A blush of embarrassment and shame crept up my face, only fueling my anger towards him.  
“Shut up!” I quietly snapped, before mumbling “Dumbass, I look adorable.”  
Mulligan had quietly laughed at me, although I was unaware if he had heard what I had mumbled or not but either way, I had blushed more, that or just the fact that I was now freezing cold. Laurens spoke up, seemingly knowing I had begun to get cold.  
“Where is Eliza?”  
I shot him a glare, “She’s s-sleeping like w-we should all b-be.” I had stuttered out, feeling the cold wind sting my skin.  
Lafayette gave me a worried look but I paid no attention to him. Hamilton was the only one I really knew and I wasn’t the biggest fan of him, he was so quick to make me mad and he never listened to what anyone had to say. Plus he’s extremely loud, although I guess his entire group in annoyingly loud.  
“You people need to leave. Now.” I had ordered.  
I was tired and cold and I really didn't want to deal with his stupidity or have to deal with his friends. They didn’t seem all that bad but then again I didn’t really know them and if they hung out with Hamilton then I'm probably wrong about that.  
“Can we not just get along?” Hercules asked.  
“Maybe, If you didn’t show up at my house in the middle of the night, wake me up and then not even listen to me when I try to get you to go home.” I slightly growled. They might not have woken me up but they didn't need to know that.  
Laurens gave me a guilty smile and said a quick apology. Lafayette had given an apology, as did Mulligan but Hamilton, of course, wasn't having it.  
“Don't blame me for your problems L/N.”  
I was beginning to lose my temper with him, once again. “You are the problem, Hamilton, I need all of you to leave.”  
“We ‘ave to get you inside.” Lafayette said.  
“Yeah, You don't look so good.” Hercules butted in.  
I scoffed at them. “I look fucking adorable.” The others had rolled their eyes but slightly laughed at my actions.  
Hamilton looked me up and down before moving to mic me up. I had smacked his hand away from me, not wanting his help. I would be able to do it myself.  
“I can walk, and so can you so walk away.”  
“I don't zink you can.” The French man responded.  
I shot him a glare, making a move to walk away but my legs were too numb. I had fallen, a soft whimper escaping my mouth as pain shot through my legs, leaving pins and needles feeling sink into my skin. It had only started to hurt worse once the snow as touched it. Hercules had picked me up bridal style, even though I didn't agree to let him. I had wrapped my freezing arms around his neck for support, burying my face in his shoulder, trying to warm up my face. One of the boys had opened the door I left unlocked and they brought me to the Chesterfield. Mulligans gently placed me down, Lafayette wrapping a blanket that was on the back of the Chesterfield around my shivering form. The sting from the dramatic change in temperature had slightly hurt. Slight shame from having to have them help me when I had insisted that I was fine seemed to show in my face with a blush as I felt my cheeks heat up.  
“Thanks,” I mumbled, still embarrassed.  
Hercules gave me a smile before speaking and making my embarrassment even worse. “You’re so light. Do you ever eat?”  
I grumbled, still quite embarrassed by everything that has happened so far. I knew I had to thank them properly but I also needed them to go back home. If they woke up to see them here they wouldn't be happy. Thomas and Hamilton butt heads where more than we did so I knew that they would start a fight.  
“Thank you, for everything. I owe you big time. I still don't like you guys and you still need to leave, the guys will freak if they see you here.”  
“The guys?” Laurens had questioned.  
“James Maddison, Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson,” I respond bluntly.  
Hamilton didn't seem the happiest about that and had agreed to leave. They began walking out, I still had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I walked them out. Lafayette turned around before he had left, making me look slightly up at him seeing as he was taller than me.  
“Can I ‘ave your number?” He had asked  
I gave him a confused look but I had complied, holding my hand out for his phone. He had fished it out of his pocket and placed it in my hand, it had already been unlocked and was in contacts for me to put my number. Once I finished I handed him his phone back and watched them walk away for a moment before closing the door and heading back upstairs. I snuck into the girls' room and laid back down, slightly dozing off until Peggy spoke up, in a quiet voice.  
“What happened?”  
I groaned, turning to face her, responding quietly, “I’ll explain in the morning. Let's get some sleep”  
She nodded and with that, we had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation for later.  
> "Oh mon Dieu! Comment as-tu été chérie? Cela fait trop longtemps, nous devons rattraper notre retard!"  
> "Oh my God! How were you darling? It's been too long, we have to catch up!"  
> ...  
> "Nous faisons! Tu m'as tellement manqué! C'est fou depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pu vous parler"  
> "We do! You missed me so much! It's crazy how long I have not been able to talk to you"  
> ...  
> "Désolé mon cher mais je dois retourner au travail. Dane devrait être absent dans une seconde maintenant, passe une bonne journée!"  
> "Sorry my dear but I have to go back to work. Dane should be away in a second now, have a good day!"  
> ...  
> “D’accord, merci beaucoup! A bientôt."  
> "Okay thank you so much! See you soon."  
> ...  
> "Hey, Dane! Puis-je avoir sept carrés au citron, sept brownies et sept brioches à la cannelle? J'ai aussi besoin de deux tasses de thé à la pêche, de trois tasses de chocolat chaud et d'une tasse de chocolat blanc chaud?"  
> "Hey, Dane, can I have seven lemon squares, seven brownies and seven cinnamon rolls?" I also need two cups of peach tea, three cups of hot chocolate and a cup of chocolate White hot?"  
> ...  
> "Et c'est tout, ça revient à 24,50 $!"  
> "And that's it, it's $ 24.50!"  
> ...  
> "Passez une bonne journée y/n! Soyez en sécurité et ne soyez pas comme moi!”  
> "Have a good day y / n! Be safe and do not be like me!"

A groan escaped my mouth, sitting up with my hair dishevelled and knotted. Eliza was already gone, Angelica was getting dressed and Peggy was still dead asleep. It was a short debate on whether I just get up and head downstairs or get changed. I was leaning more towards just heading straight downstairs and dealing with everything else later but Angelica had insisted that I get changed because we would be leaving soon enough. I had quickly changed, throwing on a hoodie and a pair of black and grey jeans with zippers on the knees.  
“Can one of you get Peggy up?” Eliza called from the end of the stairs.  
I had grabbed a pillow, smacking her in the face with it multiple times before she finally got up. I had informed her that we were leaving soon and left the room, closing the door behind me and skipping down the stairs. Everyone, except for Peggy was sitting in the living room, ready for where ever we were going.  
“Who was in the house last night?” Thomas had asked, clearly directed at me.  
“The hamsquad, th-” I was quickly cut off as soon as I mentioned hamsquad.  
Clearly unimpressed with them Thomas had scoffed and went on complaining about them. “Why were they here in the middle of the night? They went onto your property and disturbed the people who were trying to actually sleep! They have no decency or respect for anyone, they should know better than to bother people who they barely know and who don't even like them!”  
Aaron had shaken his head at Jefferson's outburst, as did I. Though he wasn't totally incorrect, and I didn't trust Hamilton for a second he still needed to see it from both sides. Eliza, clearly done with his attitude turned back to me with a questioning look, signalling for me to continue.  
“They just showed up, they were here to see you and then Hamilton and I got into an argument. They had finally left and I came back inside.” I explained, slightly lying to keep my dignity and so I didn't have to deal with the embarrassment.  
“Then why did they come inside?” Peggy questioned, finally coming downstairs.  
A blush slightly showed on my cheeks before I stuttered out for them to not worry about it. They all looked at me clearly suspecting something but decided to leave, much to my approval. Everyone had quickly gotten our winter gear on and followed Eliza where ever she was leading us. With very slight complaining about the cold, we had arrived at a cute little restaurant, themed in the 1980’s, There was an area for the workers and to the left was a step down into the dining area. It had a white and red checkered floor, red leather benches against the walls with square, wood tables with red and white checkered tablecloths. On the other side of the table were metal chairs with red leather backing. Straight across from the door was the counter, glass displays showed freshly baked goods, such as cinnamon buns, muffins and cookies. There were racks with teacups and tea bags stacked up. There were other sweets such as homemade marshmallows and hard candies, a milkshake machine could be seen behind the counter and there were already milkshakes on the counter ready to be served when an old friend of mine.  
“Y/N?! Oh mon Dieu! Comment as-tu été chérie? Cela fait trop longtemps, nous devons rattraper notre retard!” River, an old family friend had exlaimed.  
“Nous faisons! Tu m'as tellement manqué! C'est fou depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pu vous parler.” I had responded.  
"Désolé mon cher mais je dois retourner au travail. Dane devrait être absent dans une seconde maintenant, passe une bonne journée!"  
“D’accord, merci beaucoup! A bientôt."  
With that, she had walked away to serve one of her tables and Dane had come out. He was a boy about the same age and height as me, he had a curly undercut and fluffy brown hair the fell over one of his eyes, the other was shown to be bright green and sparkled with elegance, even though he had none. We made eye contact and he wiggled his nose at me with a slight giggle escaping his mouth. I had smiled back and got ready to place my order.  
"Hey, Dane! Puis-je avoir sept carrés au citron, sept brownies et sept brioches à la cannelle? J'ai aussi besoin de deux tasses de thé à la pêche, de trois tasses de chocolat chaud et d'une tasse de chocolat blanc chaud?" I had asked, placing in my order.  
He gave me a gentle smile and headed off, getting what I had asked for. Once he came back, placed everything on the counter and rang me in he had given me a price.  
"Et c'est tout, ça revient à 24,50 $!"  
I had handed over the money, insisting he keeps the change as he bagged everything, but the drinks, up for me in a cute back that looked like it was from a maid cafe. We had all grabbed our own drinks and the others had already started to leave, giving Dane a polite wave before waiting outside for me.  
"Passez une bonne journée y/n! Soyez en sécurité et ne soyez pas comme moi!” He had called out.  
I waved him goodbye as I left the store, wishing him a nice day as Eliza led us somewhere else. This woman never told us where we were going but we had followed her all the same. We really had no other choice. The door to a small library had opened as Eliza had motioned for us to go in before her. With a quick thank you I had entered, seeing shelves of books completely filled, as well as some books stacked on tables and there was a staircase in the corner that had books around it as well. Eliza was talking to the librarian and the rest of us had already walked in. I made a quick move to climb the stairs, wanting to see all that I could. Upstairs there was a lounge area, black leather couches were surrounding an oak wood coffee table. The lights in the room had been slightly dimmed to make it seem warmer and more so welcoming, there was also a counter in the corner as another place to sit with high bar stools that were also leather like the couches.  
I had scanned through the bookshelves, picking out a couple of books that looked interesting. Sitting down with the books and began to read. Some of the others came up as well, Eliza still had the treat bag which I was slightly craving at this point. Much to my luck Angelica had walked up with the bag of food. As soon as I heard the bag my head shot up and looked at Angelica with hopeful eyes.  
She slightly laughed at me, dramatically saying, “And here I thought you would actually love me, not just for what I have!”  
“I only care about what you have, now can I have the food?” I responded, not missing a beat.  
She had laughed even more at me, rolling her eyes before moving towards me, effectively hitting me in the face with the treats. I grunted in slight pain as she had laughed at me, as did Maddison who was sitting across from me, reading a book called ‘And Then There Was None’. I had scoffed at him, throwing a brownie at him and then put the bag beside me on the ground. Angelica had plopped down, looking over Maddison’s shoulder to read his book. Madison himself had his head up, trying to eat the brownie without his hands because he was holding the book. I, of course, laughed as he slightly began to choke. Angelica going into a panic to help him and ultimately failing. I went back to reading my book, not bothering to look up at the chaos.  
After about half an hour the others had decided to leave, except for Peggy and Angelica. It had taken about three hours to finally finish all the books we wanted and we had decided to leave. I had already finished my tea, I was tightly holding the bag of treats, letting it swing at my side as we walked through the snow.  
The walk home was going to be a long one but we had all started making jokes and trying to distract ourselves from the cold that was nipping at our noses and ears. A strong gust of wind had hit us, sending shivers down my spine and causing my teeth to slightly chatter as we walked. We were all getting tired and we really didn't want to walk anymore when we heard a car driving by and slow down near us. I turned to see the hamsquad in the car. Alexander, of course, rolled down the window and called out to us.  
“Hey! Do you need a ride to your house?”The three of us made eye contact and much to my disapproval Angelica had agreed to get in the car with them once they pulled over. Peggy and I stayed out for a little bit, finally agreeing to catch a ride with them. All the boys and Angelica were talking, leaving my and Peggy to have a conversation of our own, which somehow turned into the flavours of milk. We were so involved in our conversation we didn't even notice that everyone had stopped talking and just listened to us.  
“The best milk is Chocolate milk.” Peggy had argued, continuing our argument that has been going on for a minute or so now.  
“No, you’re wrong, its caramel milk.” I responded, sticking my nose up slightly.  
“I'm highly judging you right now.” She said giving me a side-eye and playfully glaring in my direction.  
“How dare you!” I respond, acting extremely offended. “I am a beautiful woman and I demand you take that back!” With that, both Peggy and I were in a laughing fit.  
The others slightly laughed at our over dramatized actions, making me blush with embarrassment. I found myself doing that more often now.  
The car had pulled onto our the street and stopped at the front of our house. We had opened the door, the two girls getting out first and I started making my way out before my wrist was grabbed. I turn to see all the boys looking at me when finally Laurens speaks up.  
“Look, I know we’re not your favourite but I hope we can get along, wanna hang out with us later tonight and spend the night?”  
I had thought about it for a second before giving my answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should the reader be transgender? Also what relationship do you want first?


End file.
